Always!
by Kt luvs
Summary: gabriella and troy broke up. but her boyfriend cheats.she goes to the only one she knows will help her...troy. will love been found again? based on the song Always by Bon Jovi and also based on the video for it. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Trailer

**Always!**

**Hey! This is a new story! It's based on Bon Jovi's song Always and the video for it! First chapter is the trailer so tell me if I should continue!**

**Trailer**

_**This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up  
**_

She thought they had a great relationship.

_**  
It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up  
**_

Until one day she sees him with her best friend.

"How could you?!" she screamed.

She runs…where to? Not even she knows.

_**  
Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me **_

Sitting on steps a man approaches her.

"Brie? What are you doing here?"

"I had no where else to go." She whispers. _****_

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always 

But the guy who broke her heart needs to find her.

Calling her old friends they tell him there's only one place to find her…the love of her life's. _****_

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry   
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near   
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man 

"I think…I think I'm still in love with you." She says quickly.

"I never stopped loving you. Gabi, why are you here? What happened?"

"I left."_****_

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always 

The cheater finds her and enters the place she's staying.

"Come back!" _****_

If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives   
We'll find a place where the sun still shines 

"No!"

He slaps her. He's angry. What will happen?_****_

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you – Always

Troy returns home to find Gabriella missing and his house burned to the ground.

"Gabi?" tears fall.

Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton.

_Shows Troy painting Gabriella's picture._

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez.

_Shows Gabriella looking up at Troy from her seat. _

And many others.

What will you do to win her back?

**Does it sound good? I'm not really good at writing trailers but I thought I'd give it a go. Should I continue? R&R. I think I'll write the first chapter to give you a better idea coz this sucks. But, please R&R anyway!**


	2. Dreams

**Always!**

**Here's the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1- Dreams **

"Gabriella!" Came a shrill voice. "Gabriella!"

Splash.

"Arghh! Sharpay! Now, I'm wet!" Gabriella whined.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Sharpay shrugged.

Gabriella giggled at the way her friend was. Highly eccentric and very amusing. Sharpay was the exact opposite of Gabriella. Gabriella was quiet, shy and some who have just met her would say she was quite tedious. But, her friends knew better. To them Gabriella was fun-loving, caring and just an all round happy person.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked grabbing a towel.

"Came to see you silly. I'm glad _he's _left." Sharpay sneered her nose.

"Even if you don't like Jack I do. I love him?" Gabriella tried to make herself believe it more than Sharpay.

"Oh yeah and tomorrow I'm going to wear a lime green jumpsuit." Sharpay said sarcastically. "What were you dreaming about anyway? You were smiling away."

"None of your business!" Gabriella stuck out her tongue and ran to take a shower.

_Gabriella's dream…_

"_Come on…please!" Gabriella pouted. Making him go weak at the knees. _

"_Fine…come on." He pulled her to the Ferris wheel. They sat down and she looked over the edge as it started upwards. "You know…I'm not really good with heights. Can you get away from the bloody edge!" he half shouted._

_She looked at him for a moment before snuggling up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her tight. "You know you're safe with Me." she said smiling up at him. _

"_I know." He grinned back kissing her head. He jumped slightly when the Ferris wheel came to a halt. "Why the hell did we just stop?" he asked peaking over the edge ever so slightly. But, seeing the ground 50ft below him he hastily moved back pulling Gabriella tighter into him whilst doing so. _

"_Coz people are getting on or off silly. Can you release me a bit…I'm finding it hard to breathe!" _

"_Sorry," he whispered. She giggled. "I love you." He said kissing her softly on the lips. _

"_I love you too…Troy." she said smiling. _

…………………………………………………………………………...

Troy put his paint brush to his lips. Pondering over what his new "masterpiece" should be. He looked around the room hoping for some inspiration to catch his eye.

Then…his eyes landed on what they always did when he couldn't decide what to paint. Her. Gabriella. His high school sweetheart. They broke up senior year even though he didn't want to. They both thought it was for the best. But, he always regretted it. He was still madly in love with her. But, was she still in love with him?

Troy turned his head and looked at all the other paintings around the room. It was full of good and bad ones and was in a terrible mess. (A/N- think Isaac's home in Heroes! If you watch it. Lol) he had to paint one more for the gallery he sent his work to.

Troy had always liked to paint but no one knew until Gabriella came along. The school found out soon after Twinkle Town. When he brought in a landscape for Gabriella.

"Hey man!" Troy turned to see his bushy haired friend Chad standing on the stairwell.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Troy asked turning back to his blank canvas.

"Thought I'd stop by on my way to Taylor's. Can't find any inspiration?" he asked standing next to Troy. He could see that Troy was trying to concentrate but he didn't really care.

Troy didn't answer for a while. He was trying to see if staring at the blank page hard enough something will just pop out on it and he could do something like paint by numbers to colour whatever it was.

"I keep thinking about her." he finally said still ignoring Chad's last question.

"Who? Gabz?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I had a dream about her last night. Not about the past but the future. We were married and she was pregnant with our first child; we were at your 24th birthday party…"

_Troy's dream._

"_Taylor!" Gabriella shouted over the loud music. _

"_Yeah!" Taylor shouted back._

"_Can you get Troy?"_

"_Sure. But, why can't you?" Taylor asked stepping closer to Gabi._

"_Coz I'm having contractions every two minutes!" Taylor suddenly paled._

"_Oh My God! You're in labour?" _

"_Yes! Now just get him!" Gabriella shouted before screaming in pain. _

"_Right." Taylor shot through the crowd of people all there for her fiancé Chad. "Troy…Troy!" she shouted._

"_Hang on Chad's seeing how many beers in can drink in 30seconds!" laughed Troy. Taylor yanked him to face her. _

"_Gabi's in labour!" she shouted. At that moment the music stopped and everyone turned to stare at her. _

_Troy suddenly paled too. He looked as if he was going to faint. Suddenly, he realized what she had said and ran to where Gabi was sitting on a chair slowly doing her breathing exercises._

"_Baby! I'm here. It's ok, let's go." He said as he kissed her quickly._

"_Troy! We're going to have our baby." She gushed. _

"_I know. This literally is The Start of Something New!" he grinned. _

_End of dream. _

"So what was the baby? Did you name it Chad?" Chad asked excitedly.

"Chad! I woke up as soon as she went into labour. And can you please help me. I can't carry on like this. She's with that Jack guy now, she's happy. Right?"

"Well Taylor says she thinks Gabi doesn't love Jack. And I totally agree. We both think she's on the rebound from you. She still loves you Troy. Everyone knows it. She just won't admit it." Chad patted Troy on the back. "I got to go, I'm seriously late. Taylor's going to kill me!" Chad said running out.

Troy turned away from the canvas. He went to sit on his paint stained couch. He wanted her back. _Maybe, one day she'll come back into my arms. _He thought.

He didn't know how right he was.

**What did you think? Just thought I'd give you a little low down on the characters. Umm, I think the main drama/excitement will come in the third chapter coz next one I'll be properly introducing you to Jack. So, please R&R!!!!**


	3. Jack Jones

**Always!**

**Here's the first chapter!**

**Chapter 2- Jack Jones**

"Is that you Gabi?" he called.

"Yup! Me and Shar have been shopping!" came Gabriella's over-excited reply.

Gabriella entered the living room carrying loads of bags of goodies.

"You've got a lot." He smirked.

"You know it!" she sat next to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He smiled at her. She returned it whilst studying him. She had met him a few months after hers and Troy's break up. He was in her college chemistry class. They had been put together as lab partners; they found out they had a lot in common and soon became great friends. Then, one day he asked her out. She turned him down mentioning Troy. He completely understood. Gabriella then told him that when she was ready to date he would be the first to know.

Two months later; at the newly turned age of 20, Gabriella told him she was ready. They soon started dating and then after a few months they moved in together. Which is where they are now, living in a small apartment together.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she giggled standing up and making her way to the small kitchen.

Gabriella sighed. That wasn't her real giggle, only her friends and Troy knew her real giggle. She wiped under her eyes as a few tears leaked from them. She hated all of it…the lies she told him. The main one being love. He often told her how much he cared and loved her but, being the kind of girl she is she told it back. Even if it wasn't really what she felt. He believed her of course. That was the thing that she also hated the most. The fact she couldn't love him. Any other person could. He was sweet, kind, gentle and was very funny. He was an all round great guy. He was Jack Jones.

"Gabi…are you crying?" Jack asked coming into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"It's nothing." She said giving him a small smile.

"Ok. I won't push you." He smiled warmly. Another thing about him, he wouldn't push her into anything. "Look, I'm going out with the guys. I'll be home late ok?" he asked.

"Of course. Who are you going with?" she asked.

"Just Chad, Jason, Zeke and…Troy. Is that ok?" he asked. He still knew she had slight feelings for Troy even though she would never admit it.

"That's fine. Have a good time." And with that she walked into their bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"You could have at least worn something not totally covered in paint Troy!" Zeke laughed looking Troy up and down.

"Shut up." Troy laughed taking a swig of his beer.

"Any inspiration yet than Troy?" Jack asked. Troy and Jack got on a little but were never as close as the others. They might have been really close if there wasn't Gabriella between them.

"Unfortunately no. well, nothing that will fit the rest of the pieces of work I've done. It's so frustrating!" Troy sighed.

"Something will come to you eventually Troy. I'm sure of it." Chad said softly patting him on the back.

"Thanks man. I'll be right back. Going to pee." Troy said walking away.

Whilst he was gone he couldn't help but feel alone. His friends were friends with the guy who has stolen his Gabi's heart. He didn't really need to pee, he just wanted an excuse to get away from Jack. Perfect frickin' Jack! He turned around and made his way back to the bar. But, he then heard something from Jack that made him stop in his tracks.

"Gabriella's mate, Aleesha I think her name is, is proper hot, ain't she?" Jack stated to the group. They all looked at him like he was crazy. "She's staying with us for a while. Till she finds a new apartment for herself. Yesterday, I saw her in her underwear and she looked so hot! She smirked at me…I think she likes me too!"

Chad, Zeke and Jason all exchanged glances. "Ok." Chad said.

Troy was shocked. Jack was supposed to be the nice guy, with Gabi and only with Gabi. He wanted to go up to him and punch him then and there but Gabi would hate him even more (if that was possible) than she already did. And if he told her what he'd heard, she wouldn't believe him. Would she?

Troy walked back round to the bar.

"You were gone a while!" Jack laughed.

"I…uhh…met some girl and got her number." Troy said rubbing his neck nervously. He didn't want them to know he was listening even though he knew Chad would probably tell him later on.

"Was she hot?" Jack asked. Troy's eyes widened. He clenched his fists. "If she was…can I have her number?"

That was it. Troy lost it. Half a second after Jack finished, a fist came into contact with his jaw, throwing him backwards.

**Well, I just wanted to tell you about Jack. That was pointless and sucked but, there you go. R&R!!!! **

**Oh, and please give me ideas for my other stories!!! Especially Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again.**


	4. The Friendly Affair

**Always!**

**Chapter 3- The Friendly Affair**

"What? What did you do that for?" Jack shouted gently rubbing his jaw.

"You asked for it!" Chad shouted back. Troy looked from one to the other. Chad; his best mate was the one who punched him. Troy was too slow.

"I can't believe you hit me!" Jack exclaimed.

"He said you asked for it…coz you did. Talking about other girls in that way when you're with the girl we consider to be our little sister, you should be ashamed." Jason said walking away.

Zeke shook his head at Jack and followed Jason out.

"Don't you ever talk about something like that again do you hear? Coz believe me, you'll get more than one thump in the jaw!" Chad hissed. He walked away still shaking his hand.

Jack looked at Troy, who was staring at the bar. He didn't know what to say or do. Finally he looked up at Jack.

"You gonna say something too? Punch me? Knee me in the balls? Tell her?" Jack asked sipping from his beer.

Troy looked at him and shook his head; walking away to where the others had left. Jack smirked as he watched Troy walk away.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Troy slouched on his sofa. Chad sat opposite him on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry dude." Chad said.

"Huh? For what?" Troy asked eyeing Chad suspiciously.

"For losing it. For punching that jerk. I was out of order." Chad sighed.

"Believe me, I was about to. How could he treat her like that? What has she ever done? She doesn't deserve it." Troy put his head in his hands.

"You're my best mate, my brother. So, I'm gong to tell you this. If you had never ended things, you guys would still be together, that Jack guy would only ever be her lab partner and you could be living with her, you could be engaged, you could have had everything you've ever dreamed about but, you let her go." Chad said walking to the kitchen of Troy's apartment. "Imagine it." Chad sighed.

Troy could imagine it. He could see it clearly in the back of his mind. It was just he couldn't quite reach it. To him it felt like running but not making any distance; it felt like running on a tread mill hoping to get some where but, you can only put one step next to the other instead of in front.

"If only you didn't end it." Chad said walking back in the room. "I'm heading out, see ya tomorrow." Chad grabbed his coat and walked to the door. "Oh, and think about It." he said before leaving.

It was all Troy could do. Think about it. Think about what they had, what they still could have had, and what their future could have been. If only, he hadn't ended it.

_Flashback. _

"_Are you breaking up with me?" came her whispered, shaking reply. _

"_I'm sorry. But, I think it's for the best right? It makes sense for us Gabz. I can't be the one to hold you back." _

"_But you wouldn't be holding me back!" she cried. _

"_You and I know that I would. You need to concentrate on your studies. Like you said in our first summer together: we might find our place in this world someday but, at least for now…we need to go our own way." He said a few tears falling from his eyes. _

_She smiled. "I understand. Thank you Troy for opening my eyes to something new. I'll see you around." She said engulfing him in a hug. "I'll love you-Always." She whispered. _

_Troy watched as she ran away; hunched over with tears. It was then he realised he'd made a mistake. But, she would never take him back. _

_End of flashback. _

"Idiot!" he mumbled to himself. Troy walked towards his room and layed on his bed. He grabbed his pillow and placed it on his head. "Ahhhh!" he screamed into it.

………………………………………………………………………………

The next afternoon…

"Hi Jack." Aleesha smiled walking towards the living room.

"Hey Al." he smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He smirked again. Jack stood up and made his way towards where Aleesha was standing.

Aleesha grinned. "I think…I'm going to kiss you." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Go ahead." He said placing his hands around her waist.

"But what about Gabi?" she asked shocked.

"What about her?" he said as he crashed his lips onto hers. Aleesha eagerly kissed back. She wrapped her legs around Jack's waist and he carried her into his room. The room he shared with Gabriella.

She layed on top of him not breaking the kiss. She eventually leaned back and threw her shirt on the floor. As she did this he removed his shirt. They went back to kissing.

"I'm home!" Gabriella called through the apartment.

She carried her grocery bags into the kitchen. After dropping them on the counter she walked down the hall. Heading for her room.

Gabriella gasped. Her friend and boyfriend were kissing topless on her bed. Gabriella grabbed the closest thing to her; which happened to be a glass trinket box, and she threw it at them.

Smash. It landed right to the left of them. They quickly pulled apart and stared at Gabriella.

"Gabi! It's not hat you think!" he said standing up and slowly approaching her.

"Why do all cheating guys say that?" she asked back away from him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

It was then that Gabriella noticed something. She wasn't even crying. Surely a girl would cry over a guy who had cheated.

She turned and ran.

Gabriella bolted out of the door and ran down the street as fast as her legs would allow.

Even if se didn't love him the way she should have it still hurt…a lot. He cheated with her best friend. A friend she'd known all her life. Sure, they had drifted apart a great deal because Gabriella had moved away. But, no matter what they had always tried to keep in contact; phone calls at least once a week, an e-mail every now and then. And now, for her to do this, it tore Gabriella apart.

Gabriella wasn't sure how long she had ran for but it seemed like hours to her. She came to stop when she realised she had no where to go. Going to Taylor's would be intruding on her and Chad's time. Zeke and Sharpay were going through a little rough patch. Jason and Kelsi had their little baby. There was no where for her but…no, she couldn't go there. Could she?

Gabriella walked briskly to his apartment. Once outside the door, she knocked.

No reply.

So, she sat the steps. Waiting for him to return home. Waiting for Troy.

**What did you think? R&R!!!**


	5. Never Going Back

**Always!**

**Chapter 4- Never Going Back**

_Italics thoughts. _

Gabriella leaned her head against the wall beside her and closed her eyes. _I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have come here. Hello, he's Troy, he's probably out hooking up with some girl and he'll be bringing her home and he won't want to find his ex-girlfriend on his front door step. Arghh. Gabriella you're an idiot! _

"Uhh, Gabi?" the voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Hi." She said simply standing up and wiping the dirt off herself.

"Hi?" he asked a little confused…in fact, a lot confused.

"I'm sorry, I should have called." She began walking away.

"Coffee?" Gabriella spun round and saw Troy standing there grinning. She nodded her head smiling slightly before walking towards him. His goofy grin causing her to grin.

Troy led Gabriella into his apartment. She'd never seen it before so she looked around in awe.

"Wow." She stopped spinning around and watched him watching her. She tilted her head to the side because he hadn't seemed to have noticed her watching him. "Hi!" she shouted. He jumped scared but his grin soon reappeared. He shook his head as Gabriella moved over to where his artwork was kept.

"Troy…these are amazing." She told him.

"They're nothing. Just some new stuff for the gallery but, I need one more." He sighed.

"Can't think of anything?" she asked.

"Nope. Nothing. No inspiration at all. It's so frustrating!" Troy slumped on his armchair.

"I'm sure something will come to you." She said sitting opposite him.

Troy looked up at her; looking directly in her eyes. Gabriella felt uneasy at his intense stare so she turned her head away. After a few seconds she turned her head back at him. His eyes still staring at her; trying to look for what he wanted to know. _Why is she here? Should I tell her about Jack? I can't help but feel I should do something…kiss her…hold her…love her. But, I already do, always did. _

"Why you here Gabz?" he asked finally looking away.

"I…he…Aleesha." She couldn't find or get the right words out but, he looked like he understood.

"I'm sorry to hear that!" he half laughed. Gabriella also laughed.

"I'm so stupid!" she giggled.

"Yeah you are!" he said half sarcastically.

Gabriella looked intently at him as he laughed. She smiled as his grin lop-sided. He looked at her slightly confused.

"What?" he asked her quizzically.

"I'm not sure but…" she cleared her throat. "I think…I think…I still have feelings for you." She whispered barely audible but he heard.

"I know I still have feelings for you." He stood up and knelt in front of her. "But, they're not feelings…its love!" he whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly. When he moved back so his lips were millimetres from hers she looked at them before turning her gaze to his eyes. He moved forwards and closed the gap. Their kiss was short, gentle but it showed how much love they had for each other.

After a few seconds Gabriella pulled back quickly. "Umm," she said. "Can I stay here then a few days?" she asked awkwardly.

"Sure." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok, well I'll be going to bed then." With that she ran trying to find the spare room. He watched her with an amused face. He grinned as she finally found her room. As she walked in the door he touched his lips slightly. _Still tingling. _

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Knock knock.

"Chad get the door!" Taylor shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes! Your highness!" he sighed sarcastically.

"I heard that!"

Chad shook his head grinning when he opened the door. But, when he saw who was standing behind it his grin subsided and returned to be a forceful glare.

"What the hell do you want?" Chad half-shouted.

"Chad, who's at the door?" Taylor asked walking towards the door. When she saw who it was she also glared.

"Hi, is umm, Gabi here?" Jack asked feigning innocence.

"No why?" Chad asked suspiciously. "Wait, you had better not have done what I think you've done and she had better not have found out what I think you've done hat you've done coz if that's the case I will totally kick your ass for losing her and doing that…if you've done it." Chad wiggled his eyebrows at him whilst Taylor looked very confused.

"Ok…what did you just say? I mean I'm a girl and even I didn't realise!" Taylor threw up her arms exasperated.

"Oh sorry. Well, if I'm thinking right, he's done the dirty (A/N- love that saying! Lol) on Gabz with Aleesha." Chad said.

"Why would you think that? Jack is like a _saint._" Taylor shuddered at her use of words.

"The way he was talking about all the girls like they were some pieces of meat the other night. Disgraceful." Chad shook his head at Jack. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Jack whispered. Taylor looked as if she was about to slap him but Chad held her back. "Please tell me where she is?" he begged.

"If she's not here she's probably at Troy's." Taylor slapped Chad on the back of the head. "But, I want you to understand something." Chad hissed. "She'll be at Troy's coz she still loves him, she'll never go back to you! He loves her…she loves him…match made in heaven don't ya think?"

Jack shook his head as he moved towards his car.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Bang bang bang!

"Who the hell is that?" Troy shouted. Mainly to himself but to Gabi too.

"I'll get it!" Gabriella shouted. She opened the door and jumped slightly.

"Hey baby, please come home!" Jack whispered.

"Never!" Gabriella pushed the door but Jack pushed his foot in front so she couldn't close it.

"You should not have done that!" Jack snarled.

Troy wondered around the corner to see what was going on. He squinted his eyes when he saw it was Jack…

**What did you think? I wanted Chad to be a bit cleverer than in some other people's stories so that's the Chad you've got lol. Please R&R!!!! **


	6. He Broke My Bloody Jaw!

**Always!**

**Chapter 5- He Broke My Bloody Jaw!**

He looks out of the window. Thoughts filling his head; thoughts of her. He takes a deep breath trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. But, they never leave, they never have and he thinks to himself that they probably never will. But, will she? This young girl whom he met one cold, winters evening whilst celebrating the New Year. Then he had bumped into her at his school. She had changed him for the right reasons, the reasons he had always wanted but never allowed them to actually happen. The door slightly creaked open and a head popped in the room. The head was surrounded by a mass of brown curly hair.

"Ha! Look at you!" the cheery person said.

"Shut up!" he mumbled.

"What couldn't quite understand you!" Chad laughed. He sat down next to Troy's hospital bed. "Gabz is crying her eyes out out there. She told us what happened. Dude, you're such an idiot!"

Troy shook his head at his best friend.

_Flashback_

"_Get out!" Gabriella shouted. _

"_No! Not until you come home!" Jack said as he rammed into the door again. _

_Troy felt anger build up in him. Obviously this guy couldn't understand English. Gabriella didn't want him here and Troy could only wish she'd never want him near her again. _

"_Just open the blinkin' door Gabi!" Jack shouted as he rammed the door once again. _

_Troy began walking briskly to the door. As he was about to place his hands on it and push, the door came flying and hit him right in the face. _

_All Troy felt was an unbearable pain as he fell backwards landing with a thump on the floor. Troy could barely hear what was going on around him but he could faintly make out Jack laughing and Gabriella shouting whilst crying. Gabriella rushed to Troy's side as he gripped his nose. _

_End of flashback…_

"As if you had a door slam into your face!" Chad laughed hysterically. "Did Jack do anything else?"

"No!" Troy sighed.

Chad didn't say anything else. He knew his best friend; his brother was in a lot of pain and it just wasn't the pain in his face. It was the fact that he had lost Gabriella and even though she was staying with him and had shared a kiss (Troy had called to tell him) plus the fact that Troy had told her he loved her, he still wasn't sure where Gabriella was in his life. The door slowly creaked open.

"Hi," whispered the head that was poking in the room.

"Hey!" Troy tried to say cheerfully. Gabriella quietly made her way into the room avoiding Troy's eyesight. Chad quickly excused himself and left the room, but, not before giving Troy a goofy grin and a thumbs up sign.

"How are you?" she asked shyly.

"I'm fine." He smiled. Gabriella half glared at him.

"I'm so sorry for what Jack did!" she said, her voice cracking.

"It's ok." Troy sighed; he knew she wasn't going to give it up.

"No it's not ok. You got hurt because of me! And that's not fair." Gabriella gulped back her tears. "But, I'm sure he didn't mean to do it!" Gabriella begged. Troy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe she was standing up for this guy.

"Gabz, he was laughing as soon as I got hit!" Troy was amazed.

"No! Ok, he was but he didn't mean it! He didn't really do anything." She whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't hear. But, he did.

"He broke my bloody jaw!"

"You shouldn't have been standing behind it!" Gabriella widened her own eyes. What was she saying? She was defending a guy that had cheated with her best friend. This was a guy she didn't even love. She was arguing with the one guy she had ever loved and could only ever love. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying. He's a jerk. I never loved him."

"You don't have to apologise. You were just trying to stick up for a person coz that's what you do but, you just realized what a jerk he really is." Troy grinned causing Gabi to laugh. It was then that Troy noticed she had said she never loved Jack. Did that mean? "I love you Gabi. What actually happened? Between us I mean. I know we both never wanted what happened. But, I did it but I would have and still would fight for you."

"What happened? I left. I ruined everything. I'm sorry. I…I…love you." Troy grinned and motioned for her to come to him. She happily did and layed on the bed next to him. "When do you get that casty thing off your face?" she asked giggling.

"In a couple of days, why?"

"Then I can kiss you!"

…………………………………………………………………………………….

One week later and Gabriella and Troy are happy. They are not officially a couple but are happy with where they are. Gabriella told Troy that night at the hospital that she didn't want to rush into things and he understood completely.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted.

"Yes!" Came Troy's tired reply. It was three thirty in the afternoon and Troy was still asleep. He had spent the night painting, disposing of the painting then painting something else once again. Getting him absolutely no where.

Troy walked down the hall and into the living room. Gabriella giggled as his actions reminded her of a zombie from a horror movie.

"I have an idea for your last piece!" Gabriella jumped excitedly.

Troy's ears suddenly perked up at her statement.

"Really? What?" he asked walking closer to her and kissing her softly on the lips. He took a step back and looked at her eagerly awaiting her reply.

"Me!" she exclaimed. Troy looked at her like she was crazy.

"You? You don't match with all my other pieces!" he laughed thinking she was just joking to wake him up.

"I would! All you need to do is paint me with a background like all your other portraits and I would dress the same." Gabriella bit her lip.

"Gabz, all my portraits and dressed in basically nothing."

"Exactly. Come on it will be really romantic. Just like Titanic when Jack drew Rose only I'll have a little bit more clothes on than her. Please." Gabriella ran over to him and pouted.

"What about not moving too fast?" he raised his eyebrows at up at her.

"I lied…please!" Gabriella giggled before pouting once again.

"Ok." He sighed. Gabriella hugged him excitedly. Though deep down she was nervous as hell.

**What did you think? I thought it was awful. Sorry if it was rushed again. This story is going to be over soon…I think. I'll probably do an epilogue (that's if you want me to) and it depends on how this actually ends. Anyway…**

**R&R!!!!! Luv Kt. **


	7. Picture Of Perfectionpart1

**Rated M!**

**Always!**

**Chapter 6- Picture of Perfection-Part 1!**

Concentration etched across his face. Every so often licking over his lips and shaking the hair from his eyes. You could just make out the small specks of sweat forming on his forehead as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. She watched him intently as he bit the corner of his lip. Surprisingly she was as relaxed as he told her to be. She slowly breathed in and out taking large breaths as she did so. He lazily swiped his hand across the page sketching her outline.

"Ok, you can move now." Troy said his voice quivering slightly. She noticed how nervous he was; he couldn't even look at her.

Gabriella smiled at how shy he seemed. She didn't seem to be nervous which was pretty surprising to her. She was standing in front of him with only her underwear on; very revealing underwear. She hated her cheating boyfriend seeing her in her everyday underwear let alone her on-off boyfriend in what she would call "a slapper's underwear."

She smiled as she saw Troy quickly glance at her before glowing bright red and looking away again. She knew it was now or ever to finally be with him. Gabriella slowly walked towards him. When he heard her moving he looked up. But, this time he didn't remove his gaze, he kept his eyes glued to her, her every curve, the way her hips swayed, where the waistband of her panties ended and where breasts were slightly escaping the clutches of her bra. She smirked when his face turned red again. But, this definitely didn't put her off.

"What…what are you doing?" he gulped.

"I love you," she whispered. His eyes snapped up to hers. She nodded as his eyes asked her if it was real. "Love me?" she asked.

Troy's response was his lips on top of hers. She immediately reacted by opening her mouth allowing his tongue entry. He lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. She slipped his shirt over his head as he nibbled on her neck. She groaned as he kissed down her chest. She removed her hands from playing with his hair to behind her. She unclipped her bra and flung it to the floor. He carried her towards his bedroom continually kissing her lips to neck and back again.

Once in the room he dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I love you Brie." He whispered. He had said it to her before but, it still made her breath catch in her throat. She kissed him in response as tears filled her eyes.

"I love you too!" she shouted. She giggled as he groaned into her neck. She had no idea what she did to him. And he liked it that way…

//////////////////////////////////////HSM///////////////////////HSM////////////////////////////HSM/////////////////////////////HSM///////////////////////////HSM/////////////////////////////HSM

"_You had sex with him?!"_ Taylor screamed down the phone.

"Yes Tay," Gabriella sighed.

"_Well what are you guys then?" _

"That I'm not too sure of. Look, I've got to go he's home. See ya." Gabriella quickly hung up and turned to face the door. "Hi," she whispered. She wasn't sure why her voice suddenly went quiet.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked obviously worried.

"I'm fine. Just wondering," she gulped they had to bring it up eventually.

"About?" he asked grinning as he took a seat next to her. He leaned back but, she stayed sitting perched on the front of it. He looked at her slightly confused before leaning forward, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her back with him. She smiled as he pulled her as close to him as possible.

"Us." She sighed as she snuggled her head into his neck.

"What about us? Wait…you're wondering what we are." He stated. He grinned as he felt her nod then shake her head against his neck. "We're together right. The way, a boy and a girl who live together are together. As in, sharing a room, holding each other at night, kissing," she grinned as he continued. "Sharing showers, having romantic meals, making out in public."

She removed her head from his neck and shook her head at him. He looked at her in a what-have-I-said-kind-of-way. She grinned before moving so she was straddling him. He raised his eyebrows at her. She shrugged before kissing him passionately. **(A/N- Ha never said that before lol!)**

"You know…I should really finish your painting." He said as she rested her head on his chest while curling herself in a ball on his lap.

"Later…let's just sleep for now." She yawned and he grinned.

As she closed her eyes he brushed his fingers through her silky hair. He would never admit how much he had missed her. But, he knew she knew. He continued to brush through her hair as he also fell asleep.

Both knowing how much the other one loved each other.

**Just a small filler chapter. Coz I wanted to post for you guys! I absolutely love your reviews so keep them coming please!!!! What did you think? I just wanted to get some fluffiness! **

**R&R luv Kt.**


	8. Picture Of Perfection part2

**Always!**

**Chapter 6- Picture of Perfection-Part 2!**

"I'm home!" Gabriella called from the hall. She had been around Taylor's all day and she was exhausted even though all they did was talk; mainly about Troy's and Gabriella's relationship. "Troy?" she walked into the living area but, couldn't find him. She glanced about her and smiled. He must have been working on the painting because all his paints were out and the painting had a cover over it. She walked towards it and picked up the corner of the cover.

"No! You know the rules. You're not allowed to see it until it's finished!" Gabriella turned around and smiled. Troy was standing there wiping sleep from his eyes in only his jeans. Gabriella grinned at him as he opened his arms indicating he wanted to hold her. She walked over to him and sighed as he engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you today!" she giggled.

"I missed you too. What did you do?" he asked as he walked over to the couch; Gabriella still in his arms.

"Talked. But, it was so tiring." She sighed as he pulled her into his lap. "Have you almost finished?"

"Yeah but, I messed up a bit so, I need you to put on that lovely ensemble again so I can redo It." he whispered in her ear. She shivered.

"Ok when?" she whispered back. He groaned as she drew circles on his bare chest.

"After dinner?" she nodded. "Then we can have an early dessert." He whispered into her ear again. She bit her lip as she looked at him; nodding her head slightly.

Gabriella looked straight at him for a few moments before jumping off him to start their dinner. She hummed to herself as she began cooking. Thinking about her conversation with Taylor…

_Flashback..._

"_Hey! You're late!" Taylor said hugging Gabriella at the door. _

"_I'm sorry, woke up late." She giggled. Taylor raised an eyebrow at her best friend._

"_Really? What ever were you doing?" Gabriella shook her head at her friend. _

"_Shut up Taylor!" Gabriella gently pushed Taylor's shoulder. _

"_Ok sorry. But, seriously…was it good?" Taylor stared at her friend. Gabriella bit her lip. Taylor gasped. "It was that good?" _

"_What? I didn't say anything!" _

"_Come on girl, I can read you like a book! Well, what was it really like then?" Taylor asked as she poured two coffees._

"_Taylor, I've never felt anything like it before, it was just so…so wonderful." Gabriella smiled remembering the way Troy had held her close. "I've never felt anyone really loved me before…before Troy. He makes every thing seem so real. When he's holding me it feels like a dream, when he kisses me I never want his lips to leave mine. Taylor…I used to think I loved him in high school but now, the love I felt for him then feels like the love you feel for your cat not boyfriend. I just love him so much!"_

_Taylor smiled listening to her friend. "It sounds magical." She sighed. Gabriella nodded. _

"_Like a dream." She whispered. "But, I'm worried." Taylor furrowed her forehead. _

"_What about?" _

"_Jack." Gabriella looked away from her friends eyes. _

"_Why? Has he done something? What's he done Gabi?" Taylor's voice quivered. _

"_Nothing, but, what if he comes back?" Gabriella fought back her tears. _

"_Gabi, you don't need to worry about that, Troy's not going to let anything happen to you or your relationship, he doesn't want to lose you again and he'll fight to the end to make sure that doesn't happen." _

_Gabriella smiled. Taylor always made her feel better. But, deep down she was still worried…_

_End of flashback…_

"What you thinking about?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind.

"How…how I'm not hungry for dinner, only dessert." Gabriella turned and was met with Troy's lips on hers.

Gabriella's worries were soon pushed to the back of her mind. Only Troy could make her feel safe.

**What did ya think? Just, another filler chapter. Hope you liked it. Please tell me if you want me to continue or not. **

**R&R**

**P.S. sorry it took me a while to update! **


	9. The Song

**Always!**

**Chapter 7- The Song**

"Troy, you've never been good at that type of thing!" Chad chuckled.

"I know which is why I asked Kelsi. She's already started it!"

Troy grinned. He had finally finished Gabriella's painting and he wanted to give her something else with it. He wanted to give her something that showed how much he loved her.

"Wait, she's already started it? Is it good?" Chad asked.

"All I know is she's called it Always. She's giving it to me tonight to give to Gabi. I'm sure it'll be great!"

_**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

"I'm home!" Gabriella called through the apartment. Troy walked out of the kitchen and kissed her passionately. "Wow, it smells really great in here!"

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and was amazed at everything she saw. Troy was obviously cooking up a treat. She saw all her favourite things bubbling away on the stove. She went to open the oven but Troy stopped her.

"Not until dinner!" he said. she pouted at him but, he pulled her out of the kitchen and shut the door behind her.

"Troy!" she whined through the door. Troy chuckled and stuck his head out of the door.

"Just sit at the table and I'll be out in a minute." She nodded her head and walked over to the CD player in the corner. She grabbed her favourite CD and popped it in.

She smiled at the sweet sounds of Westlife. _It's so romantic. _She thought.

Troy stepped out of the kitchen balancing two plates in his hands. He groaned as he heard what music she had put on.

"Gabi! Westlife?! Are you serious?!"

"Shut up! It's romantic!" she stuck her tongue out at him and sat at the table. He placed one plate in front of her and she gasped as she saw her favourite meal; Tuna Napolitana with French bread and a small salad. "Troy it looks delicious!"

For the next 15minutes they ate in silence. Every now and then glancing at each other. But, Gabriella noticed that it was Troy who seemed to hover over her when he glanced. He seemed to look her up and down and smile. After he did it again Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked. Trying to keep her face straight but, the look on his just made it hard not to smile across at him. He looked confused; like a deer in the headlights or a lost puppy. Gabriella also noted the expression in his eyes; nerves.

"Nothing," he said clearing his throat.

"Troy," she leant across the table and placed a hand on his. "I know when you have something on your mind and are nervous or scared about something. I know you Troy."

"How do you do that? How do you know when I'm feeling all these things?" he asked absentmindly stroking his thumb on her soft, delicate hand.

"I've known you for years Troy. and I love you. When a person loves someone they know what's going through their minds. Don't you know how I'm feeling sometimes?"

"Yeah, I guess all that's true. That and the fact anyone can read you like a book." She feigned hurt for a moment before they both burst into small fits of laughter.

"Anyway, what's up?" she asked.

"I just have something to give to you that's all." He cleared his throat again and removed his hand from her grasp.

"Ok? Can I have it?" she asked slightly confused and excited.

"No." came his blunt reply. Gabriella looked at him very confused now.

"And why not? If it's my gift surely you should give it to me!" she giggled.

He studied her again for a moment. Taking in all her beauty. The way she absentmindly brushed her hair behind her ear, the way she always seemed to place a hand over her mouth when she giggled, the way her skin seemed to glow with any type of light that shone on her, the way her eyes told all of her emotions all at once, the darkness of her eyes, the way her hair shined and always looked like silk, in fact everything about her seemed to draw her to him. He knew he loved her but, at that moment he really, _really _realized that she was the one, that she was the one he would spend the rest of his life trying to please. The woman who would have his children, the woman he would marry in a very quiet, traditional ceremony. He smiled thinking about his future with the perfect girl sitting in front of him. He could already see her tying a bow in his little girl's hair. Of course their little girl would look the spitting image of her mother but, with his eyes. he knew that Gabriella wanted their children; if they had children to have his eyes. she said it was because his eyes defined him. They showed his emotions and they always showed love to his family, friends and especially her. even if they were angry at each other she knew from his eyes that he loved her. the only thing that really worried Gabriella was before he told her he didn't love her anymore; she'd wake up beforehand and see the love was gone. Of course only Troy knew that that would never happen.

Gabriella cleared her throat grinning to get his attention. He snapped out of his daydream and looked at her sheepishly.

"Come with me," he whispered huskily. She loved it when he used that voice; the voice when he was truly serious about something.

She stood up and took his hand as he led her to his private study/ painting room. He had never allowed her to go in there before. To say she was intrigued was an understatement. He led her in and she gasped. it was the cleanest room in the entire apartment. Gabriella wondered how he kept it clean. When she first moved in everything was a mess and still was. But, for some reason he kept this room clean and tidy. He walked her over to the far wall where a canvas was sitting on the display unit. (A/n- can't remember what they are called!) he removed the white sheet and she gasped. it was the painting of her though she wasn't wearing the underwear. she was wearing a delicate purple evening dress. (**pic in profile)**

"Troy…how…why…what?" Gabriella couldn't speak. He really had painted her beautifully. He had everything right. The darkness in her eyes, the way her hair fell, and her button nose…everything.

Troy chuckled nervously. "So, you like it?" he asked. She turned her eyes away from the painting and looked at him tears gently falling from her eyes.

"I love it. thank you." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he automatically wrapped his around her waist. "I love you so much!" he leant down and kissed her; gently but with a caring, love and passion.

"That's not all." He whispered as he placed his forehead to hers. "Go into the bedroom, it's on the bed." he whispered. He looked at him curiously before slowly walking out.

He sat down on the sofa and waited for her.

Gabriella made her way into the bedroom barely. Her eyes were so filled with tears that her vision was very blurred. She sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up a small box. She slowly opened it and took out the piece of paper that was folded inside.

She read over it…

**To my darling Gabriella, **

**Words cannot explain how much I love you. I just need you to remember how much I love and care for you; you and only you. I would try and do anything I could for you. I would die for you as cheesy or as fairytale like as that sounds. I would do it. but, only for you. If their was a chance that I could make you happy every day of your life then I would try my hardest. Anyway, I asked Kelsi to write a song for me to give to you. I asked her write it about the time we broke up and how I felt. Well, here it is…**

**This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up**

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand   
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine   
To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives   
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always

**That's exactly how I felt when you left. **

**Love always and forever…Troy xox. **

Gabriella had tears streaming down her cheeks after she had read it. it was just so…Troy. words couldn't describe how she felt at that given moment. She loved him so much!

She slowly opened the door to find Troy suddenly jump up from his seat. He looked at her nervously. She giggled at him before walking towards him and pulling him close; she slowly closed the gap between their lips and kissed him as passionately as she could.

Nothing could stop these moments…is there?

**I thought that was terrible and pointless. Anyway, there are only about 3 more chapters of this story! The next chapter is going to be called Troy leaves…Jack Returns. **

**R&R! you don't know how much (nice) reviews mean. **

**With love Kt**


	10. Troy leavesJack Returns

**Always!**

**Chapter 8- Troy Leaves…Jack Returns**

**Hey, soz I haven't updated in a few days FanFic wouldn't allow me to. Something to do with breaking guidelines on Airport Glances… which means I will not be continuing because it has been deleted. If I have time I will change it from Zanessa to TROYELLA so you can find out what happens next. Thanks to those who read it! **

**Anyway, on with this chapter. **

"I'll be out for the day." Troy called from the bedroom.

"Ok, I guess I could find something to do with the girls when you go!" Gabriella called back from her place in the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" he asked whilst putting on his socks.

"Troy." Gabriella sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. She walked towards him and straddled his lap. "I'll be fine. You go tomorrow morning then come back later that evening. It's not even twelve hours!"

Troy smiled at her. His hands gripped her thighs as she was about to slide off. "Gabi…you know how much I'll miss you." He leant forward and kissed her neck. A moan erupted from her. "Besides it's only a gallery opening, my works not even going to be there, why do I need to go?"

"Because it's important and I'm telling you to." Gabriella kissed him one more time before sliding off and walking back to the bathroom. Troy grinned as he watched her walk away.

_**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

"I'm leaving!" Troy called from the door. He tapped his foot waiting for her reply.

"Ok! See you tonight!" Gabriella called from the kitchen. She was in the middle of making her breakfast. Troy sighed and walked towards the kitchen. He popped his head around the door and she smiled at his 'floating head'.

"What no goodbye kiss?" he asked pouting. His pout didn't last long, the way she was smirking at him made that cheesy grin come back onto his face.

"Oh I'm sorry." Gabriella put her plate of bacon sandwiches down and turned off the oven. Troy impatiently checked his watch.

"You know I'm working on a tight schedule here, I'm going to be late if you don't hurry up and get that ass over here!" he grinned.

"Well in that case!" Gabriella grinned mischievously. "Open the door and step back."

Troy's grin lop-sided. He stepped back cautiously before grinning once again seeing her smirk. "Far enough?" he asked when he was about a metre away from the wall in the hall. Gabriella grinned as she waked towards him. He looked at her highly confused. She grinned once more before jumping from a metre in front of him. He caught her with ease and she immediately wrapped her legs tight around his waist. "And why did we need to do this?" he asked chuckling as she attacked his neck with her lips.

"Because this way you can remember me!" He grinned as her lips finally met his.

"Yeah it would be so hard to remember you after less than 12hours. Is that how you put it?" she nodded whilst she bit her lip trying to hide her grin. "I see. Wait, who are you again?"

Gabriella shook her head at him. She jumped down and picked up his bag and handed it to him. "Bye baby." She kissed him one more time before opening the door. He smiled sadly at her before kissing her once more. She watched as he walked down the hall and in the elevator.

_**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

as Troy was gone for the day Gabriella decided she would spend her day cleaning the apartment. She walked into Troy's study/painting room and smiled as she saw her painting. She gently lifted it up and carried it to a canvas in the living area; ready for Troy to carry to his gallery in the morning. She gently placed it down and walked into the kitchen to garb some lunch.

_**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

Unbeknown to Gabriella just outside her door stood a man who was wondering on the best way to break in. he slowly and quietly turned the doorknob. He pushed the door ajar and listened out for any sounds. He heard Gabriella singing to herself in the kitchen. He quietly creeped inside the apartment and hid as best he could.

_**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

Gabriella carried her lunch into the living area. She glanced at her painting once again as she bent down to switch the television on. She took a bite of her sandwich as she looked through the channels. Totally oblivious to the fact someone was in the other room.

Gabriella suddenly jolted when she heard something coming from hers and Troy's bedroom. She placed her plate on the coffee table and stood up.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she picked up an ornamental fire poker (a/n-not sure if that's what they're called but, if you have a coal fire you have some sort of poker thing lol). She carried it at her shoulder ready to hit anyone who may be in her home. She slowly walked towards the door but, before she could even open it herself it swung open causing her to jump back and drop her defending equipment. The man just laughed at her as she gaped at him.

"I'm sure if you had the chance you would use that. I can just see you trying to take a swing at Me." the man chuckled. Gabriella slowly and shakily stood up.

"What the hell do you want Jack?!" Gabriella hissed.

"Why I just thought I'd visit. I miss you. Just come home!" Jack took a seat on the sofa and took a bite of Gabriella's sandwich. "Yuck!" he spat. "You know I hate ham!"

"Oh yeah sorry I obviously forgot you were coming round today which is why I made that sandwich. My bad!" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Stop with the talk and come home!" Jack shouted as he stood up.

"No I told you I'm never coming home!" Gabriella threw her arms in the air to show how annoyed and frustrated she was.

Jack paced the room when his eyes landed on something. He walked towards it and his fists clenched. He turned to Gabriella and glared at her.

"What the hell is this?!" he screamed. Gabriella flinched.

"A painting!" Gabriella replied trying to stop her voice shaking.

"It's of you! How dare that jerk paint you!" Jack looked around him. He quickly stormed into the kitchen.

Gabriella looked after him totally confused; when he finally came out she replied to his statement.

"Firstly why can't my _boyfriend _paint my picture? It's up to me and him!" Gabriella took a seat with a frustrated sigh.

Jack smirked at her. he loved how he annoyed and frustrated her. he knew exactly how to get on her last nerves and every time she bit when he wound her up. He spun what was behind his back around his fingers. Gabriella twisted her head and looked at him nervously.

"I'll admit…even though someone painted my _girl_." Gabriella shuddered and looked as if she was about to be sick when he said that. "I'll admit that it's a good painting, it looks a lot like you," Jack grinned making Gabriella very nervous. It wasn't a Troy grin where she knew everything was great. Jack's grins caused Gabriella's stomach to churn with unease. "It's a shame of course, that no one will see it again!"

Gabriella jumped at his harsh spoken words before she could do anything Jack whipped a knife from behind his back and stabbed the painting. Leaving one very large gash right through the middle. He attacked at it again ripping it completely in half. Gabriella ran towards him and tried to pull him away from it. she jumped on his back but he pushed her to the floor.

"See what you've made me do?!" Jack bellowed. Gabriella crawled along the floor scared of what he could do. He walked towards her and she shimmied away once again. "Do you see the pain and anguish you've caused?!"

Gabriella gulped and nodded timorously. _Troy, please come home!_

_**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

"Man, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Troy shook his head to get his mind off of Gabriella. Chad shook his head at his best friend and walked away to find Taylor.

Troy glanced at his watch for about the hundredth time in five minutes. He couldn't help but think about Gabriella no matter how hard he tried. He also couldn't help but think something wasn't right at home. He glanced at his watch one more time before screaming in frustration.

"That's it! I'm going!"

Troy ignored all the confused glances he received from everyone. He walked towards the door when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Taylor whispered trying to ignore the stares.

"I'm going home…it's getting late and I just can't get my head around anything. I think I'll stop on the way and get some take-out for me and Gabz. See ya tomorrow!"

Troy turned on his heel and walked through the door. He gave the valet his car ticket thing and waited until his car was brought round. He knew Gabriella would probably shout at him for leaving early but right then he didn't really care. He just wanted to be home with her. after all it was already dark out and he never gave her an exact time of when he would be home so, she couldn't really shout at him if she didn't know when the function actually ended. Troy smiled to himself.

_**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

"Just go please!" Gabriella begged as Jack continued ripping apart all Troy's paintings. She had tried countless times to stop him but every time she did try she was thrown to the floor. Jack turned and grinned at her when he came to a very large photo on the wall.

"Well well well, what's this then?" Jack picked up the photo and Gabriella's eyes widened. "This is just completely clashing with the décor it will have to go." He flashed her one more evil grin before throwing it to the floor. The glass covering crashed all over the floor. He then picked up the photo from the floor and ripped it in half, and then half again and again. Gabriella let out a small whimper before running towards him and hitting him. Normally, she wouldn't really care if a photo was ripped and dropped but, that one was special to her. it was the last photo her mother had ever taken of her and her father. And it was the only one Gabriella had left of him. Jack laughed as Gabriella hit him over and over and over again. He finally had enough and he threw her off him once more. She landed on the floor with a very large thump. He walked over to where she was laying. Her head spun and she could already feel blood trickling from a gash.

"You could have been a good little girl and stayed with me." she looked up at him blankly. He smiled down at her. "If I can't have why the hell should he?!" he began walking away when he heard a very small faint sound.

"Because I love him and he loves me!" Gabriella whispered.

"That is not a real reason!" Jack bellowed. Gabriella tried to get up but, the pain in her head was forcing her back to the ground. Jack smirked when he saw her like this. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the gas. He walked back into the living room and pulled one of the curtains from off the hooks. She looked at him with wide scared eyes. he pulled his lighter out of his pocket and set fire to the curtain.

He threw it across to the sofa where that to caught fire. "Goodbye Gabriella." He chuckled before walking out of the door. Gabriella tried to get up again but the pain was unbearable.

_Troy…I need you!_

**What did you think? Worth the wait? Only 2 more chapters left! (I think!) do you want an epilogue?**

**Anyway R&R!!!**


	11. Home  final chapter!

**Always!**

**Chapter 9- Home**

**Ok the final chapter!!! Written like a songfic!!! This song is like a favourite of mine when Michael Buble sung it and now the incredible Westlife are singing it it's simply even better. It's such a beautiful true song and I think it will go well with the chapter…I'm really sorry if it doesn't!!! Tell me if you absolutely hate it and I'll re-write it also, do you want an epilogue?**

**On with the chappie!**

……………………………………………………………………

Troy looked at the clock. He had been sitting in the same position now for almost 20 hours. And he had been told nothing. With every passing doctor he had asked them where she was, and what was wrong but, they told him the same thing over and over. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know anything. Please, sit back and relax. We'll tell you what we can when we know it."

Troy tapped his foot when he heard a cry. He turned and looked at a family who were huddled together crying. Thoughts whirred in his head as he thought about the turmoil that, that family were currently going through. He wondered what had happened and if it would change there life forever…apparently it did. He overheard the doctor telling them that their daughter had died. A young girl had passed away. He looked back down the hall and willed the tears to go away. He begged with himself, her and even God that he would not go home crying like that family. He would not go home without her!

**Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm**

"Troy?" he finally turned his head away from the hallway and looked to the person who patted his shoulder. Taylor stood with tears in her eyes as did Chad. Troy knew what was going through both their minds. Both thought of Gabriella as their sister. Chad would never let any jerk hurt his little sister. He was very protective over her and knew that only Troy would make her happy and look after her. Taylor didn't know what she would do without her little sister either. they were both each other's first _real _best friends and they did everything together, told each other everything and simply knew that Gabriella needed Taylor as much as Taylor needed Gabriella.

"They won't tell me anything Tay, I need to see her! To hold her!" Troy cried. Taylor didn't know what to do. Chad sat down next to his best friend.

"Everything will be fine Troy." Chad said.

"How do you know?!" Troy hissed.

"I just do because I know Gabi." Troy looked at him confused. "I know that Gabi is going to be fine because when we go see her she's going to shout at us for sitting here waiting for her, she's gonna ask you why you're being such a baby and is going to tell Taylor to get her ass over to her and hug her. then she'll throw us guys out of the room so Taylor and she can talk about all the gossip she's missed. After about four hours of that Taylor will leave and I'll go in and we'll talk about what we always talk about; which is you by the way. We love taking the piss outta ya! Then I'll leave and she'll start crying when you walk in and then you guys will talk about all that gushy love stuff yata yata yawn, then we'll walk in, in the morning and find you guys snuggled up on the bed. I'll be the idiot that I am and shout in both of your ears; she'll start giggling that cute giggle while you chase me screaming you're going to kill me. then we'll go home, invite the East High gang around and have one of our old sleepovers. Gabriella is a fighter because she loves doing all that stuff too much dude." Troy smiled at Chad. Everything he said was true. Everyone knew his Gabi too well. Taylor rested her head on Chad's shoulder and smiled through her slow flowing tears.

"Troy?" Taylor whispered. "What happened?"

"I don't know Tay, I wish I did…"****

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

_Flashback…_

_Gabriella slowly went in and out of consciousness. She silently wished for Troy to come run in and rescue her. _

_After another minute or so she decided something. She decided that she couldn't just give up. She slowly stood up trying to ignore the pain in her head. She swayed a little from the dizziness and smoke fumes. She took a few steps and collapsed to the floor. She crawled slowly coughing and wheezing. Gabriella felt her eyes black over before finally passing out. The last thing she saw was a man coming towards her…_

_**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

_Troy walked down the street towards his apartment. He squinted when he saw flashing lights outside what looked to be his apartment building. _

_He built up his pace fearing the worst. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw someone who looked similar to Jack walk past him looking smug. Troy shook this thought out of his mind as he saw, slightly in the distance a fireman carrying a young woman in his arms. Troy saw the flowing of dark hair before running as fast as his legs would allow. As soon as he reached the area all the fire engines were he saw the ambulance drive off. _

"_Gabi?" _****

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Troy finished his side of events in tears. All three young adults had tears streaming down his/ her cheeks.

"Gabriella Montez?" a nurse called into the waiting room. Troy tried to speak but no sound could escape his lips.

"Yes!" Chad's shaky reply came. He stood up slowly with Taylor leaning on him for support.

"We have Miss Montez stable. She has a few burns here and there but luckily nothing too major. She had a large gash in the back of her head but, that shouldn't be any problem for her. the only problem was the smoke inhalation. You can see her now but, only one at a time please. She'll be weak for a few days and will have to use an inhaler to clear her lungs."

"You go first Troy." Chad whispered. Troy nodded and followed the doctor. He opened the door to Gabriella's room and smiled at the sight before him. He saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully with only a few wires connected to her. her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him.

_Finally. _ ****

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home  


"How do you feel?" he asked as he took a seat next to her bed. she smiled before patting the space next to her. he grinned before gently lying next to her.

"Alright but, I keep coughing. They say I can go home tomorrow." She coughed slightly.

"That's great! I can't wait to get you ho- Troy stopped realising they had no home to go to. Gabriella's eyes widened when she realised what he was thinking.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked quietly.

"We'll stay at Chad's for a while. He can bunk with Taylor. or vice versa." Troy stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Are you sure they won't mind? And wouldn't Chad's place be smelly and very un-tidy?" She giggled before coughing again.

"Of course they won't mind. And Chad actually keeps his place clean. Taylor would kill him if he didn't. Besides, they were trying to find an excuse to move in together anyway."

"Troy! you're paintings! They're all going to be ruined!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Gabi, they're paintings. You're the only thing that matters ok?" Troy kissed her forehead affectionately. "Gabi, I don't want to ask you this but, what actually happened?"

"It was Jack." She whispered.

**  
And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me**

"Our new place!" Gabriella jumped onto the bed. The last three months had gone past in a blur. Gabriella had been let out of hospital and Troy and she had stayed in Taylor's apartment together. Together they had told the police about Jack and he was currently serving time in jail. Gabriella, Troy, Taylor and Chad all moved back to Alburquque.

"It's been too long since I was home." He said as he layed down next to her.

"I know. Way too long. This was the first place I ever felt at home. And it's the only place I ever want to feel at home. It makes me wonder why we ever left. I love you Troy." Gabriella sighed as she snuggled up against him.

"I love you too Brie. We're finally home. Together!" he kissed her gently on the lips.

"We've been through a lot haven't we babe?" Gabriella asked sleepily.

"Yeah, a real lot. But, we always end up alright. It's all about you and me now ok?"

"Yeah." She whispered before falling asleep. ****

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know  


Troy gazed at the beauty before him. "You and me forever babe, I know that when I die you'll be on my mind Brie and I wouldn't have it any other way. And I'll love you- Always!"

**  
Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home**

**What did you think?! That's the end!!! Do you want an epilogue if you do tell me in a review! If I did do one it would probably be when they are a family and stuff. I really enjoyed writing this story! And thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and stuff. You guy rock! Love you all and thanks once again**

**Kt xox.**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
